Recently, due to developments in digital image processing and computer graphic technologies, research on a three-dimensional (3D) video technology and a multiview video technology that reproduce a real world and allow a realistic experience of the reproduction has been actively performed. A 3D television (TV) using a multiview video can provide a user with a realistic feeling due to contents reconstructed from a real world and thus is highlighted as a next-generation broadcasting technology. A 3D video coding system has a multiview video support function so as to allow a user to freely change a watching view point or to allow the multiview video to be reproducible in various types of a 3D reproducing apparatus. However, since a data amount is increased in the multiview video, there is a demand for an efficient coding method of decreasing the data mount of the multiview video.